


Ostara

by Desirae



Series: Wheel of the Year (A Wiccan Cas Verse) [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, Dean/Cas Tropefest 5k Mid-Winter Challenge, Detective Dean Winchester, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Top Dean, Wiccan Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 20:58:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10521729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desirae/pseuds/Desirae
Summary: “Well, Cas, I don’t know if you know this, but public exposure is against the law here in New Hampshire.”When Detective Dean Winchester first spied the naked man under the Dogwood tree, he did not know his whole life would be changed forever.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there. Here is my submission to the Dean/Cas tropefest mid-winter 5k  
> I hope you enjoy it:)  
> Thank you to the amazing [Zoelily](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoelily) for the read through,my teapot, Bekki <3  
> and fellow Mishkateer, Jenny. Love you girls xoxo  
> [](http://imgur.com/AsGbTxE)

The first time Dean brought Castiel to a family cookout his family thought it was a joke. Dean and Cas had walked around the side of the small ranch to the backyard, fingers laced and stealing smiles. Dean could smell the steak grilling and he could hear the chatter before they’d even reached the back. There had been a loud shrieking whoop that Dean recognized as his niece Lily being thrown into the pool. He’d heard his dad yell something to his Uncle Bobby about not knowing how to handle his meat and his sassy sister-in-law Ruby answering with the classic _that’s what she said._

When Dean and Castiel had appeared through the gated backyard,conversation stopped. Only the sounds of Lily splashing and the sizzle of on sale ‘ _buy one get one’ london broil_ could be heard. Dean had raised a brow at the quiet crowd, lifting the hand that wasn’t clasped in Castiel’s, but clutching a twelve-pack of _Budweiser_.

“Which cooler is the beer in?” he’d asked,with a daring lift of his brow. He’d looked over and smiled as he’d heard Castiel give a soft huff of laughter, eyes cast down to hide his amusement. The pair was used to this kind of reaction by now, as they did make a rather an odd couple.

Castiel, wearing his hematite bracelets and sandals; with his robe and tunic, and hair that looked like it was allergic to combs, standing next to Dean. Dean, who was always either in a suit for work or jeans and a rocker tee.

Now, though, his family was used to it. They didn’t bat an eye anymore. In fact, they loved Castiel and his calming influence on Dean.

He could never forget the first time he’d met Castiel; the day his life permanently changed. The detective had just finished up the paperwork on a murder case that he and his partner Benny had been working on for two months. The sky had been dark, on the verge of breaking dawn. It had been quite the surprise when on the way home from the precinct, he’d passed by a naked man, holding a bowl, with his arms outstretched to the sky.

 

_One year prior._

Dean rolled down the window of his car, hoping the chilly breeze would wake him up a little bit. He hated driving drowsy. Dean took a turn down Sandpiper Lane and what he saw had him nearly skidding off of the road. It was near the end of March, and there was still frost on the ground, but that hadn’t seemed to stop the naked man standing in his front yard. Dean figured he must be either high or drunk not to feel the cold; there was no way it was more than 40 degrees out.

Dean pulled his beloved Baby, a 1967 black Chevy Impala, up on the curb of the bricked Colonial. Dean knew that the old bee keeper, quiet and respectful Cain Mullen, had left the property to his nephew. Dean could only wonder  if the man exposing himself under the large dogwood tree was him.

“Please don’t make me chase you,” Dean muttered to himself  as he put the car in park and turned it off. The last thing he wanted to do was tackle a nude man to the cold, hard ground. As Dean left the car, he blew hot air into his cupped hands. How this man could just stand out in the open like that, without a stitch of clothing on was beyond him.

Dean knew that the man had to hear him approach but he took no notice of him. His lithe body bent down to pick up a yellow candle. From a notch in the tree, he pulled out a box of matches. Dean entered the yard and the man finally looked at him. Dean couldn’t tell his eye color from where he stood, but he could see that the man was smiling at him, a lopsided twist of lips. His dark, tousled hair fluttered in the light breeze and Dean was startled when the man struck the match and spoke, voice rough like gravel.

“I light this candle for the sun. His warmth is back, the darkness done.”

Dean stood, transfixed as the man placed the stocky pillar candle at the base of the tree. When he rose again, he held a green candle in his long fingered hands. Again, the man lit the candle and again, he spoke.

“I light this candle for the earth. Time for spring, time for rebirth.”

This candle joined the other at the base of the tree. Dean tried not to track his eyes over the attractive form in front of him, but it was impossible. The man was lean, with strong thighs and sharp hip bones. He was also tall, nearly as tall as Dean’s own 6’1” frame.

Dean tried to find his voice to interrupt; to say something, anything. Like ‘Hey, dude, you’re naked,’ or ‘you’re gonna get frostbite on your ass,’ but it was as though someone had stolen his voice. Dean swore that if he spoke, it would be halting something sacred. Instead, Dean continued to watch what he concluded to be some kind of Pagan ritual.

The dark haired man picked up the bowl Dean had seen him holding when he first arrived. He held it in one hand, and in the other, a bottle of amber liquid. He poured some of the syrupy substance into the bowl. The man bent at the knees put the bottle down and then stood again. With the pointer finger of his right hand, he proceeded to swirl the contents of the bowl in a clockwise motion three times. The man then licked the moisture off of the tip of his finger before holding the bowl out in front of the base of the tree. He slowly tipped the bowl and a stream of milky-white liquid poured out. His smokey voice rang out again.

“I offer this nourishment, drink it deep, it’s time to awaken from your sleep. Winters passing sets you free, welcome back and blessed be.”

Dean watched as he bowed his head before walking in a counterclockwise circle around the tree.

“I close this circle, my work is done, with love to thee and harm to none.”

The man came back to the front of the tree and then strode right up to Dean. Up close, Dean could see that his eyes were a beautifully deep blue-cobalt if he had to pick a shade. The man stepped closer and closer until his bare toes touched the tips of Dean’s brown boots. Dean looked down at this invasion of space. The long feet attached to the well defined calves, up to the thick, flacid cock nestled in a nest of dark curls, to the toned stomach. Dean raised his gaze up further, involuntarily noting a dark freckle next to the man’s right nipple, then moving on to the strong chin and jawline covered in a light stubble and a set of pink, wide, chapped lips. Then finally, back up to those impossibly blue eyes.

When the man spoke, he was close enough for Dean to feel the warmth of his breath across his face.

“Blessed Ostara, Detective Winchester,” the man rasped.

Dean jerked back in surprise. “You know who I am?”

“Of course, Dean. My uncle spoke highly of you.”

“Huh. Well, you have me at a definite disadvantage-” A brow arched and blue eyes shimmered with amusement, as Dean realized how ridiculous it sounded, talking about being at a disadvantage when the man before him was literally bare. Dean cleared his throat and continued, “I meant that I don’t know your name.”

“It’s Castiel Novak,” the reply came, accompanied by a heart fluttering smile that showed all of his perfect teeth and Dean felt momentarily stunned by the sheer beauty of the human in front of him. He shook his head as if from a fog and cleared his throat.

“Well, Cas, I don’t know if you know this, but public exposure is against the law here in New Hampshire.”

Castiel cocked his head, either in surprise at the nickname or Dean’s statement about the law.

“Even if it is on my own property?” Castiel didn’t wait for an answer as he turned back to the tree. By now the sun had fully risen and light shone across the yard. Dean noticed how it teased out reds and golds in Castiel’s dark brown hair, turning it almost mahogany.

“Come,” Castiel said, looking over his shoulder at Dean. “Have coffee with me.”

Dean somehow found himself moving forward. He picked up the two candles and the box of matches off of the ground, earning himself another blinding smile. He couldn’t seem to help himself from following Castiel up to the front door of his house. Dean made himself focus on the strong lines of Castiel’s back and not the perfect globes of his ass.

That was how Dean found himself seated in Castiel’s warm kitchen, hands clasped around a thick ceramic mug that looked hand painted in a cheerful lemon-yellow. Castiel had changed into white cotton pants that reminded Dean of hospital scrubs, and a pale blue tunic.

“So, uh, what was that out there? O-something, you called it?”

Castiel chuckled softly and the sound stirred up heat in Dean’s belly.

“Ostara. It is the celebration of the spring equinox. The reawakening of the earth.”

Dean took a sip of his coffee and nodded. “So you’re what? Pagan or something?”

Castiel’s mouth quirked up at that. “Or something.”

Dean swiped a hand down his jaw before dropping his fist to the oak table. Castiel reached over and unfurled Dean’s hand with his long fingers and then laced their palms. Dean felt a electric charge shoot through his body at the contact. It should have been shocking but he felt nothing but peace from the comforting touch.

“It’s been a rough one, hasn’t it detective?” Castiel’s voice was sympathetic and Dean found himself smiling softly.

“You psychic too, Cas?”

Castiel merely shrugged his shoulders, choosing not to answer. Dean found himself strangely okay with that. They enjoyed the quiet for a bit longer before Dean sighed heavily.

“I should get going. I need to crash.”

“Of course,” Castiel said, as Dean stood up. He walked Dean to the door with a warm hand pressed to the small of his back. Castiel pulled it open and leaned against the jam. Dean turned around to thank him for the coffee and found himself caught up in a soft kiss. It was feather light and tasted of cinnamon and it absolutely made Dean’s heart stutter.

Castiel pulled away with a grin. “I’ll see you tonight at seven.”

Dean nodded dumbly. “Yeah, okay...wait, what?”

Castiel just gave him a secret smile and gently shoved him out the door. “Get some rest, detective.”

That was how Dean began dating Castiel Novak. Reiki healer and yoga instructor extraordinaire.

* * *

 

 

Castiel always seemed to know when Dean was having a rough time, when he needed quiet, or when he just needed to be held. They slipped into a relationship so easily that at first, Dean was convinced that something was destined to go wrong. Castiel somehow knew when these maudlin thoughts would start creeping in, usually before Dean did. On those days, Castiel was extra tactile with him. Back rubs, and spooning on the couch, always some sort of physical contact. Sometimes he would prepare a lavish picnic for them to share under the dogwood tree where Dean had first spied his unique and gentle soul.  Dean would lay with his head in Castiel’s lap while gentle fingers massaged his scalp.

The night Dean had to take the life of a man who had kidnapped and murdered a child, Castiel held him while he weeped. That morning, they’d made love for the first time and Castiel had taken him apart and put him back together again with sure hands and breathy sighs. In that moment, Dean had known he had never loved anyone in his entire life, the way that he loved Castiel.

After six months, Dean had already moved out of his studio apartment and into Castiel’s well loved home. Dean’s family had been surprised, but since his mother adored Cas, he quickly gained their support. It probably helped that Mary Winchester had taken it upon herself to join Castiel’s yoga class as an excuse to get to know him better. Before he knew it, a year had passed.

 

_Present day_

 

Dean looked down and the black box in his hand. Sam had helped him pick out the titanium ring. Dean hid the box in the nightstand next to his bed. It was Dean and Castiel’s one year anniversary and he waited and watched in the early dawn as Castiel began his Ostara ceremony. This time Dean was here for the beginning. He watched Castiel cast his circle. He got to hear the beginning prayer he had missed last year.

It was too cold, even for Cas, to perform skyclad this year, so he knelt at the base of the dogwood in his cotton pants and one of Dean’s long sleeve _Led Zeppelin_ tee-shirts. Dean felt a curl of lust, enveloped by naked affection, as the whiskey-soaked voice he adored so much began to speak.

 

“Ostara is upon us

The returning of the light

The arrival of the spring

The scents, the sounds the sights.

Time for new beginnings

For growth and for rebirth

The awakening of her children

The song of Mother Earth.”

 

Dean watched as his lover gave his thanks to his Goddess for her gift of life’s renewal. Like the last time, Dean helped Castiel carry his supplies in.

On their way up to their bedroom to catch a few more hours sleep, Castiel stopped and paused, crowding Dean up against the wall. His hands cupped Dean’s cheeks, chilly from the outside, and he gave him a knowing smile.

“The answer is yes, Dean.”

Before he could even question how Castiel knew, the man had already taken Dean’s mouth in a kiss. Dean eagerly kissed him back, fisting his hands in Castiel’s thick dark hair and moaning unabashedly into his mouth. Their clothes came off and littered the hallway as they stumbled, lips attached, to fall naked in their soft, warm bed. Sunlight shined in from the windows and the skylight, giving Castiel an ethereal glow as he straddled Dean’s lap.

Dean watched hypnotized as Castiel snached up the lube from the nightstand on his side of the bed and slicked his fingers up. He rose up on his knees and the sight of Castiel writhing as he opened himself up was something Dean knew would stayed burned in his memory forever. His Cas, biting his perpetually chapped lips, head tipped back, the long column of his throat working as he swallowed harshly; his face flushed and a sheen of sweat coating his skin. Gorgeous!

Dean reached up with nimble fingers to tug at Cas’ nipples, dick twitching at the soft mewls of pleasure escaping Cas’ parted lips. When Castiel reached a hand behind himself to slick Dean’s length, he arched up on a grunt.

" _Unh, Cas_ ,” he moaned. Castiel smiled down at him, reverently, before closing his eyes on a deep groan as he welcomed Dean into his body.

There was a steady rhythm between them as Dean thrust up and Castiel ground down. Their sun dappled bedroom became a symphony of pants, whimpers and sighs.

“ _So good, Cas, God you’re so fucking beautiful_.”

“ _Dean, Dean, Dean_ ,” Castiel chanted and his movements grew faster and faster. Dean gripped Cas’ hips and thrust up hard.

“ _Fuck, right there. Oh, yes,_ ” Castiel groaned, his voice fucked out and sandpaper rough. Dean anchored his feet and thrust up into that same spot over and over, feeling the tightening as his balls drew up. He was so close, and so, he knew, was Castiel. Before Dean could reach out a hand to Cas’ dripping cock, his lover came, untouched. White, sticky fluid spurted out of the glistening pink head. “ _Oh, oh, oh,_ ” Castiel gyrated on top of him and Dean watched, overcome with want, need, love as he felt himself release with a shout, inside of Castiel’s body.

Castiel fell forward, panting roughly into the crook of Dean’s neck. Dean raked his nails up and down Cas’ back, settling his breathing before he reached into his own nightstand to pull out the little black box. He flipped the lid up,one-handed, the noise drawing Castiel’s head from it’s hiding spot in Dean’s sweat dampened skin.

 “You kinda beat me to it, but I wanted to ask anyway,” Castiel gave him the brightest smile as Dean cleared his throat. “Castiel Novak, will you make me complete and become my husband?”

Castiel sat up, Dean still tucked inside of him, spent and sensitive. He held out his left hand so Dean could slip the ring onto his finger.

“Of course, Dean.”

* * *

 

The following Ostara, they celebrated new beginnings by getting married. In front of a handful of witnesses, under the dogwood tree, they committed themselves to each other. Spring had, without a doubt, become his most treasured season.

 

The End

 

**Author's Note:**

> The ritual and prayers are from my own book of shadows. In the bowl was an offering to Gaia, a mix of milk and honey.


End file.
